


Drag The Waters

by SunshineAndBunnies



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Belting, Dom Allison, Dom Diego, Dom Klaus, Dom Luther, Dom Vanya, Dom/sub, F/M, Five deserves and gets many hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spanking, Submissive Number Five | The Boy, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndBunnies/pseuds/SunshineAndBunnies
Summary: Five is kidnapped and given the same suppressant Vanya was. He is forced into slavery, and eventually rescued.  When he can't shake the slave mindset, how will the Hargreeves siblings help him?Two part fic. Title based on song by Pantera
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	Drag The Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Two part fic. The first chapter is about Five's life as a slave. Adam isn't technically an OC. I was thinking about the cop in episode 8 when I was writing him. If you want to skip straight to the consensual caretaking relationship the Hargreeves form, that'll be Chapter Two.

  
  


A slap echoed around the room, but Five didn’t dare raise a hand to his stinging cheek. He kept his eyes on the stained carpet. His master bent forward to whisper in his ear. 

“Slut, if I wanted your opinion, I’d ask for it. You’re spending the night in your cage without food. Am I understood?”

Five met Adam’s gaze, but didn’t respond. With a frustrated sigh, Adam straightened and tugged on his leash. “Come.”

They descended the stairs to the small basement room Five occupied when his master wasn’t pleased with him. There was a small cage in the corner, barely enough to allow him to sit up. He could only sleep on the sparse bedding if he curled in a ball. On the other side of the room was a mattress with a thin blanket, and an abandoned filing cabinet to act as a bedside table and a place for his clothes. His master liked to brag about finding it on the side of the road. “Just like you.” He’d say. 

Aside from the bare lightbulb and string that hung affixed to the ceiling, this was all Five had to lay a semblance of claim to in this world.

Adam stood opposite him, and took Five’s wrists in his hands. He may have been shorter than Five’s seventeen-year-old body, but it in no way deterred his master’s power over him. He roughly untied the ropes, and shoved him by the waist into his waiting cage. 

“Boy, you need to learn that you don’t have a say in anything. When you learn your place in this world, I won’t have to treat you this way. I could give you attention and gifts.” Here his voice took on a softer, coaxing tone. “Just like I used to, remember? When you were good, you got to sleep in my bed, eat a full meal, even hot showers when you were really well behaved.” 

Five doesn’t mention that he slept at the foot of the bed, only ate while kneeling at his master’s feet, and only got hot showers when Adam joined him.

Adam gave him a pleading look, and Five nearly felt guilty.  _ I didn’t really misbehave,  _ He told himself,  _ just broke a rule I didn’t know about.  _

Without another word, Adam fastened the latch and left him to his thoughts. 

Five had been kept as a slave for a little under a year. Adam did what he could to keep the date classified information, but he did own a phone. 

On his sixteenth birthday, his family had decided to celebrate with donuts, just like old times. When the bill came, Diego fumbled for his wallet. “Shit, guys, I left it in my car.”

He moved to stand up, but Five cut him off. He was in a good mood, after all. “It’s fine, Diego, I’ll just pop right out and grab it.” 

His family rolled their eyes at his joke, but allowed it nonetheless. When he passed through the door, something felt off. He felt the tingling in the back of his neck that signaled a presence. Five scanned his surroundings, and, finding nothing, continued to the car. 

He opened the door, and jerked away. There was a sharp sting in his right bicep, and he looked down to find a syringe. Confused, he glanced at the car door. There was a spring loaded chamber the size of the syringe attached to the door. Just as his mind was making the connections, his vision blackened, and he crumpled onto the parking lot. 

Adam kept him in a semi drugged state for his first few days in the house. When Five was finally allowed to come to fully, he was tied to a bed, naked. After sixty two years of life, he was not a shy man, but he felt as vulnerable now as he did in his teenage years. 

He was in a decently furnished bedroom, with a desk to one side, and a small TV mounted to the wall across from the bed. There was a door to the right of the bed, and it opened while Five was taking in the unfamiliar sights. 

“Hello, Five.”

A cramp in his leg pulled Five out his stupor. He had gotten lost in the memories of his capture. Because the cage was barely large enough to fit his body, he would have to change positions many times throughout the night to maintain circulation. Master knew he hated sleeping this way. 

After several uncomfortable minutes, he drifted off again. 

Before the man finished speaking, Five tried to portal away. His fists clenched, and he tried to summon the tight flash of energy that came with spatial jumps. But nothing happened. He tried again in vain, and his face screwed up in annoyance. 

His captor laughed. “Can’t run from me, can you, little slut?” 

He walked to the desk, and removed a bottle from the first drawer. He shook it, and pills rattled inside. “See this? They’re suppressants. At least, for you. For the rest of the world they’re an anti-anxiety medication. Funnily enough, your father had a bottle delivered every month to his mansion. Now, do you really think Reginald would take anxiety meds? 

Five narrowed his eyes. “What do you want?” A second thought occurred to him. “How do you know that about my family?

The man rolled his eyes heavenward. “Rome wasn’t built in a day, I suppose. I want a nice, obedient slave,” Five didn’t miss the way the man’s eyes raked over his uncovered body, “And it seems you’re it.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

His kidnapper only smiled. 

The door to his cage creaked, his master’s crouched form framing the entrance. He extended a hand to Five, which he took gratefully. He wasn’t sure he could get out on his own. “Ready to behave, boy?”

Five cast his eyes down. “Yes, sir.”

Adam smiled, pleased. “To the kitchen, then. I feel like pancakes this morning.”

With stiff muscles and aching joints, Five made his way up the stairs, and headed to the small kitchen. His master liked it when he anticipated what he wanted without being asked.  _ Maybe he’ll want chocolate chips today? _ Five glanced Adam’s way.  _ Definitely a chocolate chip day. _

As he is mixing the batter, Adam approaches him from behind. He wraps a strong arm around his waist, and the other around his chest. “You know, after breakfast, I might still be hungry for a snack.” 

The hand that gripped his hip shifted further down to brush over his length, and he suppressed the urge to shy away. That would earn him a beating for sure. He wasn’t sure he could handle another so soon. 

“Anything you like, Master.”

Adam answered his demure response with a growl and a stinging swat to his ass. “There’s how you’re supposed to act, little slut.”

Some hidden, unwanted place in Five swelled with pride. He’d take what praise he could get. 

Adam’s arms withdrew, and he poured the first pancake, readying the eggs while it cooked. 

Five’s hands and feet were tied to the legs of a bench, with his body resting stomach down on the backless cushion. Adam (He learned his new ‘master’’s name through an overheard phone call) paced around his body in circles, taking in every angle. He held a belt in one hand, and ran it threateningly over Five’s body. “What’s my name, boy?”

“Having memory loss, Adam?”

The belt came down across his shoulder blades, and Five bit back a hiss of pain. Upon learning his captor’s name, he had used it at every opportunity. Adam had warned him sternly the first time, slapped him the second, and drug him by his collar to the basement for the third offence. 

“I said, ‘What is my name?’”

Five held his tongue, and a strip of fire blossomed across his thighs. “Last chance. You know how you are supposed to address me, slut.” 

“Adam, right?”

Adam let out a frustrated growl, and landed three blows to his calves with the belt. It stung like hell, but Five was no stranger to pain. When no response was forthcoming, Adam threw aside the belt, and began bringing his hand down on Five’s backside. The spanking was far more humiliating than a beating with a belt, and made all the worse because Adam did not alternate sides often. The blows continued until Adam’s breathing became ragged, and Five squirmed with pain. It hurt immensely to have the pain concentrated in one area. Tears of anger pricked his eyes, but he refused to let the fall. 

“What do you call me, boy?”

Through a tightly clenched throat, Five choked out his tormentor’s name. He just couldn’t give. 

“Wrong. We can do this all night. And the night after that, too. Would you like to know why?” Adam held a finger under Five’s chin, and forced their eyes to meet. “Because you’re my whore. You can’t escape.”

Adam resumed the belt, bringing it down sharply on his lower back. Without Five’s permission, his body jumped, and a strangled moan escaped him. 

“All you have to do, little slut, is say my title. Tell me who you belong to.”

“I don’t belong-” His voice cracked, choking on angers and humiliation, “To anyone.”

Instead of receiving another hit, as he expected, Adam simply let the belt fall to the ground in his line of sight. A permanent reminder of his power. 

“I won’t let you die, that’s for sure, but you’re not moving until you accept me as your master. I’ll keep you on the edge of starvation and rotting in your own waste for the rest of your life if need be.”

Without any further ceremony, he exited the room, locking the door behind him. 

It took two and a half days for him to break, covered in urine, desperately avoiding a bowel movement, and half delirious with dehydration.

Adam came in to give him a small glass of water every day, no more than half a cup. He would check in periodically to see if Five had given in. It did not come in a shouted ‘Master!’ as he had hoped. It was a quiet, broken whisper, spoken through a parched throat and freely falling tears. 

“Please, make it stop…” Five hiccuped and hesitated, “M-master.” 

“Boy?”

Five, kneeling beside his master’s feet, picked at his food. He felt nauseous. If he didn’t eat his breakfast, though, his master would accuse him of being wasteful. “Sorry, Master,” He mumbled, and started to eat.

“You better eat up, pet. Food isn’t cheap.”

“I know, sir. Sorry, Master.”

Although Adam preferred ‘master’, he allowed Five to switch it occasionally for variety’s sake. 

Because you didn’t eat last night, I’ll give you time to finish your breakfast. But don’t go thinking punishments will earn you special treatment.”

Five kept his head down, and simply nodded. 

“Come to the bedroom when you’re finished, pet.”

Five finished his food quickly and reluctantly, washed their dishes, and walked to his master’s bedroom. 

What awaited him was his master, clad in only his underwear, slowly palming his hardening penis. He grinned at Five, and beckoned him over. “Master’s got a treat for you, little slut.”

Five’s stomach soured even more. 

His descent into a slave mindset was not a speedy one, even after his time spent tied to the bench. He still rebelled where he could. Whenever Adam had to leave the house (He still wasn’t sure what he did yet), he made sure to keep him tied up or caged. Today, however, he had decided to test his boy’s loyalty. 

“I’m going to leave you untied today, slut. When I come back, if you’re still here, there’ll be a nice reward for you.”

Adam’s truck had barely left the driveway before Five was out the door. He looked around him, breathing in freedom and tasting possibility, when his hopes were dampened. There was nothing in sight but trees. Adam lived in the middle of nowhere. 

Five sighed, preparing for the long walk ahead of him. 

He walked for what he guessed to be forty-five minutes, before he came to a stop at a fence. 

But, as luck would have it, it was electric. The only way through was with a passcode, and Five knew he couldn’t guess it in time. 

He decided to wait on the edge of the road until Adam came back, wait till he’d driven out of sight, and passed through the open gate. 

He disappeared into the edge of the woods, and waited. 

Adam kept him in bed for hours that morning. 

Slightly astonishing, for a man of his age. He ordered Five to perform for him long after he himself had orgasmed. Five danced and swayed and touched, doing his best to put on a satisfactory show to make his master happy. He was always nicer when he was satisfied. 

While Five was gripping the back of the desk chair, fingers buried in his own well stretched hole, a wave of dizziness came over him, and he nearly pitched forward. He chanced a glance back at Adam, and he had sat up on the bed, looking concerned. 

“Are you alright, pet?” 

Five wiped the sweat from his brow, and hoped his master assumed it was only from exhaustion. “Yes, master. I just feel a little tired.”

Adam looked him up and down in a much different fashion than they previous hours had called for. Five doubted he missed the signs of illness. In a rare moment of kindness, he said, “Off to bed, then, boy. I’ll wake you up when I want something to eat.” 

Five held in a sigh of relief. “Thank you, sir.”

Five leaned against a tree, listening impatiently for the rumble of Adam’s truck. He had waited for nearly an hour before his prayers were answered. Although it might have been useful to watch Adam enter the keycode, he kept his head and body hidden behind the tree. When he heard the engine rumble away and the door begin to draw closed, he made a mad dash for the gate.  _ Almost there, just a little further, run harder!  _ Sometimes he really missed teleporting. 

The gap was rapidly narrowing. He refused to admit that he might not make it. He had no choice. There was a small hole for his body to fit through left. 

Just as his arm passed through the opening, the gate attempted to slide home, trapping his arm. An electric shock traveled up his body, and he wrenched his seizing muscles back inside the gate. He collapsed, laying on the dirt road for about a minute, before reality doused him like cold water. 

Adam would realize he was gone very soon. He had to hide. 

When his master woke him up, he gazed at him through bleary, fever shrouded eyes. Adam shook him by the shoulder, real worry written in the lines of his face. “Hey, pet, it’s time to wake up. Wake up, okay?”

Breathing was hard work.  _ Was it always this hard?  _ Five wasn’t sure. 

Adam cursed. He seemed to think hard for several moments, and came to a decision. “If I call an ambulance, you’re leaving the hospital as soon as you’re stable, and you don’t tell anyone about us. Do you understand?”

Five moved his head in what he hoped passed for a nod. 

“I will kill you and your family if you even so much as hint about what’s going on.”

Threat established, he walked upstairs to call an ambulance. He wouldn’t dare let Five know his address, even in a dire state.”

Adam found him a few hours later, flashlight moving in sweeping arcs across the forest floor. He was shivering, tired, hungry, and absolutely terrified of what Adam would do to him. 

His fear was justified. He beat him savagely, gave him water, and tied him to a post on his back porch for hours the next day. He developed angry red sunburns over fresh bruises and cuts. 

When Adam finally let him come in, he told him all was forgiven, and sat him down in the bathtub. He scrubbed tenderly at the wounds he had created, wiping away dried blood and treating the beginnings of an infection. He rubbed aloe into the worst spots, and carried Five to his bed. He laid him down at the foot of the bed, and kissed his forehead gently. 

These were the few times Five had come to enjoy. 

The ambulance came later, a cacophony of flashing lights and paramedics. Adam had moved him to the couch to avoid questions about the cage and sparse furniture in Five’s room. They asked him questions about how long he’d been sick (Two days) Had he taken anything? (No.) Did he suffer any serious injuries lately? (Adam’s threatening glare from behind their backs made sure he said no).

He blacked out not long after. 

It had been months since Adam had left Five alone without restraining him, and today he was giving him another chance. He had become very obedient, although harsh punishments were still necessary. 

Five’s master opened the door to a kneeling slave. He smelled spaghetti, his favorite, and it looked like Five had cleaned up while he was away. 

He smiled, petting his boy’s head. “You may stand, pet.” 

Five preened shyly under the praise. It was the polar opposite of the proud man he had been. 

“I’m very proud of you. You did really well, and you didn’t even know I was bringing a guest over.” 

Five looked up, frightened. He knew what to expect from Adam. He knew what he wanted, and how. But another person? Would he be expected to serve them as well?

“Relax, boy. She’ll be here in a few minutes. She had some things to finish up. She knows about you and what your role is. While she is here, you will call her ma’am and serve her as you do me. Understood?” He punctuated his point by tilting Five’s head back by the hair. 

“Yes, Master.”

When he wakes up again, he is in a hospital bed. There are tubes running into his arms, and one down his throat. He gags, trying to adjust to the object resting in his airway. 

Adam looks up from where he is seated next to Five’s bed, eyes catching on his throat. For the benefit of anyone looking in, He leans forward and speaks quietly to his ‘brother’. 

Although he was seventeen by now, he still looked far too young to be with a man of his age, but not young enough to be his son. Claiming to be Five’s adopted brother was the only way to be allowed access to his slave. 

A young woman in purple scrubs enters the room, drawing the attention of both Adam and Five. “Hello, Mr. Cheddar, my name is Mary Jenkins. I’m afraid there were some complications with your brother’s paperwork. Would you mind coming with me, sir?”

Adam gives a displeased sigh, but follows, casting a silent warning in Five’s direction. 

Five waits long enough for the two to recede, and makes a desperate bid for escape. He reaches for the call button, and watches as two nurses rush into the room. “What’s the problem, sir?”

He points meaningfully at his throat, eyes wide with panic. The nurses sigh at yet another non-emergency emergency call. “Lean your head back, sir.”   
The shorter nurse walks to his bedside, fiddling with the equipment hooked to his body, and slowly withdraws the tube. “Is that better?”

Five coughs for a moment, and says with as much urgency as possible, “My brother… Not actually b-brother… Kidnapper.”

That’s all the two need to hear to be set into action.  _ Thank God for nurses.  _

“Would you like anything to drink, ma’am?”

“Oh, he’s so cute, Adam. You better take care of him, or I will.” 

Isabel ran a manicured fingernail down Five’s cheek, admiring him. She liked those pretty grey eyes, and the innocent curves of his face. “How old are you, sweetheart?”

He nuzzled into her touch. Her soft, caring presence was welcome after nearly a year of Adam. “Almost seventeen, ma’am.”

She hummed, pleased. “I won’t touch the ones under sixteen. It’d be a shame to wait that long for you. And to your earlier question, water will be fine.”

“And one for me,” Adam added. 

Five began to walk to the kitchen, but stopped when Isabel addressed him again. “Ah, but it’s more fun if you crawl, my dear.”

Five knelt on the floor, going down on all fours. It wasn’t pleasant, but it wasn’t as mortifying as it once would’ve been. He crawled to the fridge, retrieved a water bottle in each hand, and crawled back to his masters on knees and elbows. 

“Good boy.” 

Isabel ruffled his hair, and he leaned slightly into her touch.

He knelt at his master’s feet during dinner, eating crackers from their hands. Spaghetti wasn’t practical for hand feeding, and he would take what he could get. 

After dinner, Isabel led him by leash to his room, and used his body for hours on end. Despite his previous impression of her, he hated every minute of it. 

“Five?” 

Vanya said his name like a long forgotten prayer finally answered. She rushed to him, hugging him gingerly and at an awkward angle. Tears threatened to spill over, and she hurriedly wiped them away. 

He smiled weakly. He could finally relax. “Hey, Vanya.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Isabel is based on the brunnette woman that walks behind Vanya when Allison and Vanya are talking outside Leonard's woodshop.


End file.
